


Wind & Sturm

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Storm - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Ein Gedicht über Wind und Sturm :)





	

Komm zu mir, mein Kind  
Flüstert der Wind,

Leis und lind  
Lullt er dich ein,  
Schläfst fast ein,  
Fall nicht drauf rein.

Denn ist er nicht auch stark,  
Wie ein wildgewordner Warg,  
Zerreist leicht einen Baum,  
Wie einst du im Traum


End file.
